


Symmetra & Dancer & Banker

by InerrantErotica



Series: Overwatch Shorts [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Dancing, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: After the disaster that was Rio, Symmetra is assigned a much more... discrete job for Vishkar. Nothing about the mission entails sex- she's much too skilled for that. Yet her background in dancing makes for the perfect cover to sneak into a wealthy financier's private suite. Of course... nothing ever goes according to plan.





	Symmetra & Dancer & Banker

Satya Vaswani opened the blinds to her suite, flooding it with an orange and red glow as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Her residence was a marvelously furnished place of sleek white and blue walls, with a deep purple ceiling and all manner of furniture and decorations made of hard light technology. More traditional artifacts and heritage pieces adorned a number of displays. All of which were immaculately placed, with not a single item appearing unusual. A massive open window offered a view out over the city of Utopaea, Vishkar’s prize jewel. Spires of white and azure thrust into the dawn sky, a marvelous creation of hard light ingenuity. For Symmetra, it was perfection. A harmony of science and philosophy realized with physical form.

Satya had lived here for most of her life. Many of the newer structures and additions were of her design. It may have been difficult at first, being plucked out from her home in Hyderabad… but it was the right thing in the end. Vishkar had shown her the true path, not just for Satya, but for humanity. 

She placed a steel briefcase upon a table and conjured up a stool behind her with hard light- two plates like coins and a shaft of energy connecting them. She took a seat and Symmetra’s golden eyes narrowed as she opened the case. On the inside panel, a holographic display flickered to life. A screen came up showing an older woman sipping wine. White-haired with a fairer complexion and a red bindi painted between her brows, she had an affable smile. Satya knew her as only Chandra, one of Vishkar’s most senior executives.

“Symmetra reporting.” Satya said, folding her hands upon her thighs. The bright image cast a pale white light over her face and figure, a contrast to the orange hue cast from the sun and the dark blue glow of her room’s hard-light furnishings. 

“Good evening, Miss Vaswani.” Chandra replied, “I hope you’re well rested because we have a job for you.”

Symmetra almost smiled. Almost. “Just as I expected.” The Vishkar agent answered, “I am ready to perform my function.”

The woman chuckled quaintly, “Yes. I think you’ll find that you are rather perfectly suited for this task. This evening, Utopaea will be graced with a visit from a prominent banker by the name of Maynard Tremble.”

The display switched over to an image of the man himself. A very large man, with heavy set jowls and receding hair. Symmetra’s eyes were drawn to the text beside him. 186 centimeters tall, 124 kilograms heavy, 54 years old. Caucasian. Blood Type O negative. Right handed. The list went on.

“He is never far from his work.” The older woman continued, “Mr. Tremble travels with an encrypted portable workstation. His company files and sensitive information are located within. Of particular interest, his contracts with Oasis.”

“You wish for me to retrieve them?” Symmetra asked.

“Yes.” Chandra smiled and took another sip of wine, “I am told that your technique at the Architech Academy was quite… unconventional- that you incorporate elements of traditional dance into your work.”

The voice inhaled for a moment before continuing, “Mr. Tremble is quite fond of such dances. On every business trip, he samples the local culture and schedules for himself a private performance.”

“You… desire for me to put on a dance?” Satya asked, unable to hide the hint of surprise in her voice.

“This is a sensitive operation. We must copy the data core without him knowing. We can’t afford another PR hit after that business in Rio.” Chandra explained.

Satya’s thoughts unpleasantly drifted back to the favelas… After all the sacrifices Vishkar made to secure a new future for the people there, some street ruffian with stolen sonic technology went and ruined it all. Set them back a decade or more. If there was a lesson to be learned from that chaos, it was that Vishkar must be more discrete. Finally, she answered, “I understand.”

“You and Agent Sona will intercept the dancers and take their place.” Chandra continued. Sona… that’s right, Satya knew her by her real name Tiya Rajan. It made sense for them to conduct this mission together- Tiya was a dancer at the academy as well, “We do not know what kind of security measures he has taken so it will be up to you to bypass them without leaving any evidence behind. Sona will give you an opening.” In other words… whatever advanced locks or defenses she came across, Symmetra had to either leave them completely intact or create perfect mimicries with hard-light once she acquired the data. “You are our only agent with the requisite skills for this operation.”

“I see.” Satya answered. It had been a few years since she ever put on a performance… but Symmetra was confident enough with her abilities. How amusing that she should work with Tiya again. When they danced together as girls, who could have ever expected it to end up like this? Her talent for manipulating hard light came out of a desire to incorporate more fluidic dance-like movements into the technique while Tiya was using it for corporate espionage.

“If you’ll look inside, you’ll see your dress.”

Satya looked below the display at a neatly folded sari within the briefcase. It was various shades of blue with gold accents- seeming to shimmer and glow in place. They almost seemed to move, an elaborate pattern like a starlit sky.

 

Shadows fell across Utopaea as the moon rose into the sky and cast its reflection upon the glimmering towers. Much like Satya Vaswani’s office, Maynard Tremble’s hotel room had a massive window overlooking this scenic testament to Vishkar’s progress… yet the blinds were closed.

Two women in veils stood outside the hotel room before a set of elaborate sliding doors framed in gold. They were looking at each other as the door opened. Symmetra and Sona turned their attention to the bodyguard at the door, a tall man in a suit with an earpiece and sunglasses. Satya instantly spied the Helix International logo on his lapel, her keen yellow eyes honing in on the spot of color.

The women were dressed exactly alike- one in soft blue and the other in a light red. They wore semi-transparent veils over their faces and from their shoulders to their waist, had wrapped around their hips a traditional sari. They were were a deep blue and red that almost appeared to shimmer- with a certain luminescence to it and yellow accents.

Beneath, they wore a long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt that covered them from throat to waist. The material of these garments was more translucent, thicker and opaque in color around the breasts while thinner around the edges and the sleeves. It was almost completely transparent at the end. The doorman could see right through the shirt and look upon at the ladies’ dark brown skin, only barely tinted blue and red. Their belly buttons, and the piercings adorning them, could be seen clearly through the fabric. It was almost as if their blouses were made of air… or light, as it were.

A thicker fabric wrapped around the women’s waist and hung down loosely to the floor behind them. Their legs were covered in the same light material as their tops, opaque at upper thighs and translucent towards the knees. It gave way to high-heeled boots of silver and gold.

“Right this way.” The bodyguard ushered the veiled women in, offering his hand to the room inside and following them in after.

Symmetra had already been briefed on the layout and committed it to memory. Vishkar certainly went all out accommodating him. Four rooms to this suite- two bedrooms, one for Maynard and another for his bodyguards to take shifts sleeping. A bathroom off to the side and this living room combination lounge. It had a bar attached, currently being occupied by an omnic bodyguard pouring some wine. Curious, Symmetra thought… Her curiosity was answered when he went over and offered the glass to a man sitting with his back to the window.

Maynard Tremble was smoking an electronic cigar. He was a pale and unsightly man- with half a head of hair and a two men’s worth of fat. The egg-like chair seemed almost to strain under his weight. He had the curtains drawn behind him and space cleared in front of him for the dance. The businessman was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. Accents of futuristic decoration adorned his collar and cuffs. He did away with his shoes somewhere and sat in black socks. Somewhere in this lounge was the safe where he kept his workstation. They didn’t use the one offered by the hotel, of course, but rather brought their own.

“My, what enigmatic beauties.” He remarked as the veiled women were ushered to stand before him. Much of the lounge had been cleared of furniture for their performance. “What are your names?”

“Satya Vaswani.” Symmetra replied with a nod of her head. “Tiya Rajan.” Sona added, demure and delicate beneath the veil. They both sat down on the carpet with a flourish, one knee up and the other leg stretched languidly to the side.

“Mmm.” Maynard hummed, “This is good.” With a snap of his fingers, the bodyguards and staff politely made their way out. Symmetra’s golden eyes followed them out and returned back to the man sitting before them.

The two ladies lowered their heads, lifting up their veils in unison and dropping them behind their bodies. Their long black hair hung over their faces until they raised their chins and looked him in the eye. Tiya had warm green eyes in contrast to her pink attire and red lipstick. Her complexion was a shade lighter than her companion’s, her figure a bit more lithe and slender. Her lower lip was pierced with a gold stud and a decorative chain attached that draped down her chin.

Satya’s golden eyes were framed with a discrete shade of blue eyeshadow, her nose was pierced with a stud on the left side, and long diamond-shaped silver hung from her earlobes. In her eyes burned supreme confidence with the task she was about to undertake. She’d killed before, though only when necessary. A simple dance was preferable to assassination.

The rest of their bodies were covered neck to toe, though the graduating transparency of their attire allowed Tremble to see the hint of gold decorating their navels. He found himself enthralled with the way blue and red gave way to their dusky brown complexions. Aside from the color of their attire, the most striking distinction between the two women was Symmetra’s prosthesis.

She had it changed out for just the occasion- swapping the utilitarian hard light projector for a more discrete and decorative arm. It looked like a glove and a bracelet, bound together by a soft blue light in place of flesh. It was a projector ideal for sleight of hand. A magic trick perhaps… or more likely, cracking a safe and disabling security systems. Tiya had a glove somewhat like it, filled with flesh and blood instead a surrogate.

“Your arm.” Maynard remarked curiously at Symmetra, “May I see it?”

She obliged him, lifting it up and showing him her palm. She spread her fingers wide.

“You’re Architechs?” He mused, recognizing the glowing pool of energy on the glove, “Curious for a pair of dancers, mm?”

“It is all part of the performance.” Tiya answered, twisting her body to face Satya with an obliging smile. The other woman turned and brought her flesh and blood hand to stroke Tiya’s cheek. Her fingers wandered down to slide beneath the Sari draped over Tiya’s shoulder. Symmetra slipped it off that slender frame and let the fabric fall to the ground, exposing Tiya in a skintight red blouse that was both opaque and transparent, shimmering and mesmerizing.

The other woman turned around, allowing Symmetra to raise her prosthetic hand up to the back of her neck. Tiya pulled her hair to the side so that Maynard could watch as Symmetra pinched her fingers. The turtleneck completely disappeared, fading in a white glow spreading out from Satya’s fingertips. She splayed her fingers wider and dragged them down the woman’s spine, dissolving the shimmering silk into light and then nothingness. She erased the fabric halfway down, exposing the woman’s shoulder blades to the open air.

The man inhaled his cigar and grinned, “Incredible. A pair of hard-light dancers.”

Both of the women withdrew back into her positions and Satya shrugged off the sari draped over her shoulder as well. She was certainly more endowed than her companion- the translucence of her shirt gave way to a more opaque blue just as it was about to reveal some cleavage.

“Shall we begin?” Tiya asked.

The man nodded, producing a controller for the lights and sound. With a click of the button, a sensual and melodic tune began to play, appearing to echo from the walls themselves. It was a charming piece with a flute, sitar, santoor, and pakhawaj, traditional instruments to a modern composition designed to entice and seduce. Their movements would go along to the rhythm and the beat, swaying like cobras hypnotized by a snake charmer.

Soon they dispensed with the Sari entirely, unwrapping it from their waists and leaving it to lay on the floor. They began to tantalize him, relieving each other of their heels and erasing carefully measured segments of their clothes. With a slow flourish, Sona and Symmetra lay upon their backs and looked up into the ceiling, bare feet beneath their behind.

Maynard nearly stood out of his chair to get a better look as they brought their hands up to their foreheads and then to their shoulder blades with a set of ritualistic hand gestures. Then, like pulling down a zipper, they erased the front of their shirts until they exposed their cleavage in full. Much of the dance remained on the floor, slow and sensual.

Between gestures and drifting motions of their hands like waves on a shore, the women ran their fingers over eachother’s bodies like lovers, undressing one another and removing more and more of the hard light fabric. In a swirl of blue and pink fabric, brown skin and black hair, the women put on an increasingly erotic performance. In all their movements, they closed the gap towards Maynard- now they were practically between his knees as he looked down his nose at the Indian beauties dancing before him.

Tiya knelt before him, with Satya directly behind her. Their gloved hands met at her navel in perfect symmetry- where they began to erase the fabric together and expose her midriff. She threw her head back, as if in ecstacy.

Finally, they stood and began to dance on their feet. They drew towards and pulled away from the obese man in an elegant wane and wax. At times they parted, rolling their hips and swirling their arms. When they met again and began to glide their hands over eachother’s bodies like lovers, Tiya ended each exchange with a little less to wear.

They approached Maynard as the song drew towards its end. With a twirl, Sona sat upon his knee and put her back against his considerable stomach, resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes as Symmetra cupped her between the legs… and erased the fabric between her groin- letting her hand drift up to her companion’s chest, where she drew a single finger to cut a path through the woman’s top.

Maynard took the bait, pushing his fat fingers against Sona’s sex and clutching at one of her breasts. “I want you.” The man growled.

“Then take me.” Sona huskily offered.

“No.” He muttered, lifting his gaze up to look at Symmetra, “Her.”

Satya’s eyes widened for a moment. This… was not all according to plan. To Tiya’s credit, she tried to intercede on her comrade’s behalf. The other woman stroked the banker’s cheek and cooed, “Satya is not versed in the same… techniques as I am.”

“I paid for you both and I’ll take you both if I so please.” The man replied with a cold lewd smile.

He stood up, abruptly forcing Tiya back to her feet and into Satya’s arms. The businessman towered over them both, a colossal bull of a man that weighed more than the both of them put together.

Satya and Tiya made eye contact. Symmetra nodded for the door to the bedroom, making little indication on her face of the doubt or trepidation that pulled at her. Sleeping with a man was about as extreme as killing one, she thought. Satya knew well that this whole mission hinged upon the expectation placed upon Sona to give up her body. How could she possibly let Tiya make such a sacrifice without being willing to do the same thing for her?

They haltingly led the way into the bedroom. Symmetra extended one slender finger out to the light switch but a strong and powerful pale hand gripped her whole wrist. “I want to be able to see your face.” Maynard said with a lecherous grin, “As I wipe that smug look of superiority off it and make you beg like a dog.” He turned his sights on Tiya, “-and you’ll help.”

Symmetra hesitated until he let go, then nodded and made her way to the bed. She felt like a fool… of course if you were going to put on an erotic dance- you had to look the part. You had to look like you were enjoying it. In the short walk from the door to the bed, she fumed at herself for putting the mission at risk. She closed her eyes and assured herself that she’d do better now. She’d give him exactly what he wanted if it would help Sona get away long enough to find wherever the workstation was hidden.

The two women lay on the bed as he approached, his electronic cigar still in hand.

“Undress her.” He ordered Sona, “The way she did for you. Warm her up.”

They resumed, under much different terms, the same sensual and ritualistic undressing that they performed in the lounge. From behind, Tiya traced her fingers from the front of Satya’s top to her back. Symmetra mirrored the gesture until their hands met at her spine and her top fell in her lap, exposing her voluminous breasts, perfectly smooth and brown like cocoa- with even darker nipples. He much preferred her full-figured body to the slimmer, lighter Tiya.

They each took one of her breasts in their hands, massaging them as Maynard watched with rapt attention. All the while Symmetra retained the typical professionalism in her face that bore little hint of her true thoughts and feelings. She resolved to put on a better show for him, pursing her lips into a pouty kiss and letting her eyelids lay heavy. Tiya began to move on her own, slipping her fingers into Satya’s lap and rubbing at her clit beneath her clothes.

‘Beg like a dog’ he said… Symmetra closed her eyes and let out a soft and carefully measured moan. Hardly anything like a mongrel… but she was now just a little bit closer to becoming a dog than she was before. The thought repulsed her- like being made to roll over on the dirty ground. Sona planted little kisses at her ear, jaw, and neck to distract her from these unpleasant fixations. As the fat foreigner stroked himself outside his pants, Tiya’s lips begged Satya to meet them and the woman turned her head to embrace her partner in a sensual kiss. Their tongues wrapped and danced around in her mouth, gold and green eyes meeting together with an intense and knowing stare.

As this went on- as Sona explored her pussy and her mouth both, the Architech found her heart started to beat faster. It was only natural, she thought, that she should become aroused even in these sordid circumstances. Sona was a deft and skillful lover with her fingers, teasingly running them along and within her womanly folds. Her tongue was surprisingly assertive and forceful, rendering Symmetra unable to make any advances of her own. By the sheer passion and skill of her partner, Satya couldn’t help but simply keep her mouth open to better receive the other woman’s tongue.

Everyone had their function. Sona was the professional seductress here- Symmetra was simply an infiltrator. She fully surrendered herself to the other dancer’s expertise, knowing that she would be in good hands. As much as she hated to admit, there was… something erotic about this. Tiya was a beautiful woman- they both were… a stark contrast to the ugly foreigner leering at them from across the way. Perhaps under other circumstances, Satya could quite enjoy herself in the other woman’s company. She resolved to ignore the man and lose herself in the moment. Symmetra would will herself to put on an exceptional performance… all for the sake of the mission. 

Sona escalated things along, gently pushing Symmetra’s shoulders forward and bending her over, until the side of her face rested upon the silken sheets of the bed and her rear end was in the air. The other woman knelt behind her, teasing her from behind with her finger, drawing invisible circles around her round bottom and near her sex. The thin hard-light fabric clung to her womanhood, wettened with her desire. Satya felt the material separating her womanhood from the world dissolving… and then a wet tongue lapped up from her sex to her rear entrance!

Her clit and womanly lips were a dark brown, adorned with an immaculately maintained tuft of black hair like a halo. Tiya’s tongue parted them to tease at her inner folds beneath, her pink tongue meeting Satya’s pink pussy with a wet kiss.

The haughty woman let out a more honest moan and inhaled through her nostrils to calm herself. She was surprised with herself… Symmetra so rarely let out a single word she did not mean to utter, much less any sort of vocalization of fright or pleasure. Sona replaced her tongue with a finger and instead began to trace circles around her asshole, licking at that sensitive entrance. It was such a dirty and shameful place, her muscles instantly recoiled… yet she could not deny how it made her feel. All of this, she assured herself, was just a form of method acting to please their target. It was not reality.

Symmetra threw her head back to regain her composure, waves of black hair cascading down her shoulders… only to open her golden eyes and see the obese foreigner standing closer before her- with his pants around his ankles and his pale cock in his hand. It looked sizable… least as she could tell with it pointed straight at her. Certainly thick like his own body, and already welling at the tip with precum.

Tremble stepped forward and stroked her hair, brushing it out from her face as she looked up at him- golden eyes locked onto his own pale blue. The tip of his white cock brushed against her dusky lips and slid past to run along her cheek. She could feel the warmth of a man all in that weighty thing against her skin…

He whispered with a leering smile, “Go on. I didn’t take it out for air.”

Symmetra pulled away, narrowing her eyes upon it angled for her lips. She looked quite prim and proper, with one hand resting over the other just below her chin. Closing her golden eyes, she planted a solitary kiss on the tip, smearing his precum upon her lips. It was not the first time she had pleasured a man… but it was the first time she had done it for Vishkar. Still, she was surprised by how… easily it came to her. Satya assured herself that any pleasure and enjoyment she derived from this sordid scene could have only been because of Tiya’s skillful endeavors.

There wasn’t any way she could actually enjoy debasing herself to serve this fat banker’s carnal predilections... She reaffirmed this in her mind as her lips trailed down one of the thick veins along his length and she lapped at the base of his shaft. His fat pressed against her forehead, warm and soft and wet with sweat. Furrowing her brow at the unwanted sensation, she drew back and wrapped her lips around his head, wettening it with her spittle.

She heard him groan up above her. Something about that was… disturbingly exciting. Maynard brushed aside her hair as she began to bob up and down on his cock, dark lips covering and uncovering his pale flesh with every suck. Sona doubled her efforts behind her, eliciting a soft and satisfied sigh out from Symmetra’s lips over his manhood. He quite liked that, and both of the dancers made a note of it. Sona laid upon her tongue and fingers’ ministrations just in the same place and with the same technique as before- so as to elicit more pleasing moans from Symmetra’s lips.

It worked.

She began to make the most shameful sucking and slapping sounds, wet and lewd in the silent midnight air. Imagining how she might look like, Satya found it unsightly… She was beautiful and elegant, refined and cerebral. He was a man of carnality and excess, overweight and uncouth and sweating like a pig. There was no way such a base man could have her sucking him off like this in any other circumstances… ‘Beg like a dog’ he said.

“Ooh.” He moaned, shutting his eyes. He started to move his hips with her own motions, fucking her mouth as he stroked her raven hair, “I’m gonna cum, Satya.”

She hated to hear her name out of his lips but… this was a good thing. The sooner he was done, the sooner they could find a way to separate and search for the data.

He wrapped her silky black hair in his fingers and balled them in a fist, pulling her up off his cock. She looked at him with a strand of spit still connecting them together- her eyes still betrayed some contempt as he began to pump his cock over to the sight of her lovely visage.

Maynard didn’t blink, focused entirely on that piercing gaze looking up at him. He grit his teeth and groaned as he poured hot cum across her elegant features- painting her from brow to chin in his spunk. Symmetra furrowed her brow and pursed her lips, making plain her discomfort. More and more spurted over her, streams of hot semen laying across her features- obscuring them. She hadn’t blinked once, no matter how close he came. As much as it was, all that cum covering her wouldn’t hide the way she dismissively scowled… like she was too good to take such an affront.

He smiled. Maynard Tremble liked that sort of fight in a woman. The only thing better was seeing it gone. Symmetra pulled away when it was obvious he was done and Tiya brought her sleeve up to help her wipe her face. He stopped her in place and reached out with his palm open, “No. I quite like the way she looks.”

“I’m not done yet.” He said with a lurid grin, “I have a few... ‘augments’ myself, you know. Now, get on your hands and knees, Satya.” He commanded with a deep and foreboding voice, slipping out of his pants one foot at a time. Her gaze drew to his wet cock, now dripping with spit and cum, bouncing with each movement and still rock hard. Impressive, in a way. Were it not belonging to such an odious man. His cum dripped down her jaw and fell to collar and breasts- slimy and bright against the darkness of her skin.

Symmetra silently obeyed as Sona backed away to give her more space.

“You watch me as I fuck your friend.” Tremble said to Tiya, who nodded in obeisance with her hands folded in front of her. Now that he wasn’t looking at her face, Symmetra could let herself express all of the contempt she had freely. It wasn’t much different from her usual expression, even if it was draped all over in a hot helping of cum.

The severed fabric of her top now hung from her waist to her knees, matching every sway and bounce of her dark breasts.

The bed heaved under the added weight of the man. She felt his hand cupping her behind, massaging the smooth surface with his palm. Suddenly, she felt him grab her by the hair and push her face down, smearing the fine silken bedsheets in semen as he pushed her face into them, “You stay like that.”

She couldn’t see anything. Her imagination was left to fill in the blanks- to paint a picture in her mind of what she might look like to an outside observer. Half-naked, with her ass in the air in ‘presentation’. With her face obscured, she was, for all intents and purposes, just a body to be used. Sona would sit on her knees off to the side… just watching as the obese foreigner prepared himself behind the Architect. It was… decadent.

“Even like this, your friend looks so elegant and haughty, don’t you think?” Maynard grinned at Tiya.  
A loud slap rang out through the room as he smacked her ass, making it jiggle and forcing a sharp inhale from Symmetra’s mouth. “Now watch as I fuck her stupid.” He said to Sona.

Symmetra felt the bed depress on one side as he planted his foot beside her knee and grabbed her hips and pulled her body towards him. His pale white fingers depressed her smooth brown skin as he angled himself to take her.

With a satisfied groan, he thrust into her body, meeting his hips to her ass and sliding his fat cock deep into her sopping wet pussy. Symmetra’s whole body rocked from the sudden shock of a two hundred and seventy pound man slamming his whole weight behind his cock.

“Aisa apamaan!” Symmetra’s muffled voice called out in her best effort to disguise it as an exhortation of pleasure. His cum and her arousal made for ample lubrication. Even if she was still resistant in spirit, it quite pleased him to feel how responsive her body was. They would be in harmony soon enough.

“Listen to her moan.” Maynard grinned as he started to pump his hips into her, fucking the Indian woman right in front of her friend, making her whole body sway. Tiya sensually crept up beside the other woman on her hands and knees and luridly whispered, “Aise hee baat karte raho.”

“Mmm.” Symmetra hummed approvingly, setting aside her shame. “Yes.” She added, eager to please. Not for the sake of his gratification, of course...

“Umph.” The man growled as he slammed his cock as deep as it would go. His balls met her clit and he threw his head back, reveling in the sensation of taking her. He took a perverse delight in bending such an elegant woman over and fucking her like a dog.

She had to admit… there was a virile sort of power behind his heavy frame. All of his considerable weight was put behind every thrust- every hard fuck, filling her completely. Symmetra’s fingers found themselves wrapped up in the fabric of the bedsheet. She let out another muffled moan, “Aah.”

Maynard put his hands beside each of her shoulders and straightened his legs out behind him. He pushed her whole body down flat until he covered her. From Tiya’s position, the only thing that could be seen of her companion was her legs, knees together between his own spread wide. She watched as he fucked Satya laying beneath him, their bodies making wet smacking sounds with every thrust.

He reached under her arm and wrapped his fingers around her throat, bringing her head up off of bed and showing her face to the world again. Most of the cum had smeared off onto the sheets, leaving her covered in a thin film of spunk that upset her carefully applied makeup.  
Symmetra looked up at the wall as he put his lips up to her ear and whispered, “You’ll be even more beautiful when you’re mine.”

As his lurid words sunk in, she was struck at her core with a surge of guilty pleasure. Satya let out a moan as a strand of hair fell across her brow, clinging to her cum-soaked skin. She was momentarily confused.. It was starting to feel really good. It was a humiliation to be dominated like this… with an audience, no less, yet the more she thought about it- the more it enticed her.

He certainly didn’t want for energy or enthusiasm. She felt his heavy sweat-laden body covering her, tainting her as well. “I’m gonna cum inside of your pussy and make it mine.” He growled into her ear.

Satya hoarsely mumbled, “Haan.”

“What was that?” He pressed his lips against her ear lobe, until his voice overtook even her own. All other noise, including the hard smacking of his hips against her ass, was subsumed into his lecherous dirty talk.

“Yes!” Symmetra repeated. In giving him exactly the kind of performance he wanted, she had played the part almost too well. She could see the appeal a woman might have in being put in her place, subjugated to the will of another, rendered helpless but to absorb every single pleasure and moment that their lover bid them to… her vicarious speculation on the attraction of these ideas was soon becoming reality for her.

The man’s deep groans and satisfied exhalations filled her ears and her brain as he came, pumping another hot load of thick cum in her sex. She could feel it- feel his cock convulsing as it coursed into her. She closed her eyes, covering her golden pupils with the smeared blue of her eyeshadow… and let out a true moan. He’d made her face his… now he was going to make her pussy his as well. It was a frightening and exhilarating thought.

Sona bit her lip as she watched her companion’s pussy overflow- sputtering a mixture of her juices and the fat banker’s cum out onto the bedsheets. She watched as his balls tightened and his shaft throbbed to fill her up. Even the muscles in his ass tightened as the man tried to push her body down as hard as he could.

With a long sigh, Maynard rolled over and extricated himself from her. Symmetra was practically fucked into the bed, laying in a moist pool of their sweat. He unbuttoned his soaked dress shirt as his lover lay there basking in the moment. He grabbed her knee and flipped her over onto her back. Satya was just getting her bearings when she saw him adjusting to position himself between her legs. His cock was still hard- dripping his dirty cum all over the sheets. Her eyes drew from it to his rotund belly and then to his chest, at the thick hair framed by his open dress shirt. Then up to his face, looking at her so wantonly and lecherous.

To be possessed is to be desired. She couldn’t look away from the way his blue eyes looked upon her. If he completely desired her, he would completely possess her. He grabbed each of her knees and spread her legs as he prodded her ass with his cum-covered cockhead. Symmetra’s eyes widened and she shook her head, “No. Not n-nnghhh!”

He forced his thick cock into her most intimate entrance. She balled the sheets hard in her fists and shut her eyes, letting out an uncharacteristic moan. Now he was going to take her ass… and Symmetra couldn’t help but actually forward to it. When he pressed his dick in her as deep as it would go, the pressure on her womb sent cum gushing out of her pussy and onto his groin and cock. The shameful noise made Satya throw her head to the side. She wasn’t even in control of her own body anymore.

Every thrust of his hard cock up her ass would force more cum and juices out of her pussy. Every push sent her breasts bouncing up to her collar and back down. “Yes…” She sighed, her voice growing more desperate and needy. “Yes, yes! Mujhe chodo, sooar.”

If he was a pig… what did that make her? The way Satya spoke, it was almost like she was afraid. Not of him, certainly… but of the humiliating way the pig made her feel. At some point, Sona appeared beside her. She looked up into those green eyes and felt them staring at her shameful display of wantonness.

As Maynard plowed away at her asshole, Tiya’s fingers went down to Satya’s pussy- rubbing her clit. It was stiff with arousal, a brown nub peering out from under the thick white globs of spunk now slathered all over her sex.

Symmetra was covered in sweat, gifted from them both. He watched, mesmerized, as her shining breasts bounced with every hard thrust. He grit his teeth as Satya tossed her head back and forth, always looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He came again, filling her asshole up until it dripped out down her crack and up her back. She let out a long moan at the sight of him cumming inside her. Now it was complete- he made her ass’ sole purpose but to be for his pleasure. He pulled out of her, still hard. How much more did he have left in him?

The fat foreigner loomed over her with a grin.

“She’s beautiful.” Tiya suggestively murmured.

“Just you wait.” He said, pumping his fist over his fat cock- slick sliding sounds of slippery cum filling the air. Symmetra squirmed beneath him, tantalizingly writhing in place. “I’ve filled all your holes and covered your face… What’s left that I haven’t marked, Satya?” He asked the woman, looking down his nose at her.

“Mera shareer.” She muttered, shaking her head and correcting herself, “My body.”

He lifted his eyebrows up and looked at her expectantly, “What was that?”

“Cum on my body. All over.” She begged, furrowing her brow and locking her eyes on him in wanton desire, “Make me yours.”

“Beg.”

“Please!” She pleaded, her golden eyes burning with a genuine and shameful desire, “Give it to me.”

That was all he needed to hear. Symmetra let out a sensual moan of satisfaction as thick white ropes spurted across and laid over her smooth brown skin and what remained of her blue dancer’s wardrobe. He exerted himself completely, letting loose a torrent of his pleasure over her breasts, stomach and abdomen. She leaned into it, arching her back to catch as much of it as she could. A single strand shot so far up as to arc across her face- drawing a sharp inhale and an anguished moan from her lips.

It was the most he had cum since they started. Heavy drapings of slimy cum crawled down her curves, pooling between her breasts and into her navel through the thin hard-light fabric. It was so hot and dirty. Covered in this man’s cum- being rendered to the status of some sort of masturbatory object for his pleasure… it was so beneath her- so utterly degrading. Never in a thousand years could such a lecherous fool have her like this. It was… delightful.

She rubbed it into her dark skin, massaging the hot spunk into her pores- reveling in the thrill and disgrace of being so thoroughly objectified, something to be owned and possessed. The languid beauty stretched out before him, basking in it all. He rolled onto his back and lay beside her, thoroughly and exhaustively pleased. Herself quite gratified, Symmetra couldn’t deny that there was some satisfaction be had knowing that he chose her over Tiya…

They still had a job to do, so she excused herself to clean up. Sona seized upon the opportunity right away, suggestively cozying up to him to keep him busy. She had to admit that if he had any stamina left after all that, he was more… desirable than she might have first thought. How delightfully decadent. As she left them flirting, Symmetra entered the longue and set out to fulfill her mission… even dripping in cum and covered in another man’s sweat, her eyes burned with a supreme confidence in her cause. All order came from chaos... and even that humiliation had its purpose.


End file.
